Cruel Independence (Akali Rework League of Legends Fanfic)
by RavenousReading21
Summary: Akali struggles to find a new path after becoming the Rouge Assassin. This is the story of her leaving the Kinkou and figuring out what she wants in life. She is 23 in this fanfic, with Shen only a few years older. Shen x Akali. Cover made by @cattythedoormat on Instagram! Check her out
1. Chapter 1

Akali wandered out of the dining hall, feeling strangely out of place despite having grown up running around these halls. She thought back to what Kennen had told her. Why would Shen be asking to see her? Did he somehow sense the conclusion she came to? She shook her head. No, he is strong, but he cannot read minds. There is no way he knew. Akali found herself knocking at Shen's door all too soon.

A smoky voice came from within the room. A voice she knew all too well.

"Come in Akali."

Heart heavy, Akali slowly opened the door and scanned the room. A small paneled window, a stack of ancient books, polished swords hanging on the wall—it was all just as she remembered. One thing was unfamiliar: avoiding her master's gaze. She caught herself doing just that.

The heavy voice spoke once again. "I'm glad you came so promptly; I was just about to head to the Grenadine Tower. Our talk; however, shouldn't be put off for much longer."

Akali stayed silent, eyes darting about. Usually she was thankful for Shen's ability to get to the point, but today she wished he had at least asked her how training was. She wanted to feel his respect one last time. For the calm before the storm to last a little while longer.

Shen crossed the room in three strides. He firmly placed a hand on Akali's shoulder,

"Look, I know you are struggling to get balanced. It started as a slight decline, but you've been tilting a lot this week. I think it would benefit you to get some private training with me."

Akali felt a pang in her chest at Shen's body language. He never touched anyone in such a comforting way. She could almost feel his worry. It got worse when she finally looked up at him, realizing even with his mask on that his gaze was intensely directed to her. She worked so hard to gain his trust, and to let herself trust him. Was she really ready for this conversation?

_No fear. No more lies._

_My concerns are justified. My feelings are justified._

She was ready to head down a new path, and no one, not even Shen, would able to stop her.

"No Shen, I-"

"This will be beneficial I'm sure. There's nothing to be embarrassed about Akali. Remember—I am your teacher, and you should never be ashamed to ask for help."

"Shen I don't…"

Akali paused awkwardly as her brain struggled to articulate what she wanted to say. The room felt to heavy. Shen's presence was just too much, like a boulder putting pressure on her chest. He gently squeezed her shoulder and looked at her thoughtfully. It was all just too much. Knowing what he did and knowing that she was the same.

The doubts came back. For a single moment she thought about keeping things as they were—keeping his trust. Keeping _him._

But the thought of it. Of following in her mother's footsteps. Of becoming like Shen.

"I don't think I can be the Fist of Shadow anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't Waste The Anger, Channel It

**"I don't think I can be the Fist of Shadow anymore."**

Shen moved his hand off her shoulder and let it fall limp at his side. He turned and slowly sat on his bed, resting his hands on his knees. From what she gathered from his body language, he was expecting her to say something very, very different. Akali didn't know what to do, she had seen him surprised before, but she really wasn't expecting this. Shen was unbreakable, solid rock, always so—so _balanced. _

"Yes perhaps you're right"

"I am?" Out of everything, Akali wasn't expecting this.

"Taking time away from your duties will allow us to spend time putting you back in equilibrium. But who will take over your responsibilities for the time being? Kennen? No, he has too much to do as it is. Lilliana? But she's investigating something for me at the moment. I suppose I could split the work, but would that cause too many complications? I think if I—"

While Shen hashed out this idea to himself, Akali's world was still. Utterly, completely still. She heard nothing, knew nothing except that Shen did not take what she said how she expected at all. She hated this, hated disagreeing with him, hated that he didn't understand, hated the balance he seeks. But she knew it was what she wanted. What she thought down to her very bones was right. With determination, she pulled herself together.

Craning to look up at her mentor, who was now standing in front of her, Akali's words came out tumbling.

"Shen, that's not what I meant. What I am saying is that I…I don't believe I can be here anymore." She awkwardly gestured at the room. "I don't agree with your way of doing things."

That came out a bit harsher than she intended.

"Oh."

That reaction told Akali everything she needed to know.

His walls were back up. His defenses at the ready. He was no longer Shen, but The Eye of Twilight.

Shen didn't move an inch. His voice a blade, he asked, "And what teachings exactly do you disagree with? And why have you never mentioned this before?"

There was a bite to his words that made Akali feel like he underestimated her, like he thought she was some little kid to scold. But no, she was strong. She was a survivor, a warrior, and she wouldn't be looked down upon for having different beliefs in what was right and wrong.

"Well Master I think you know exactly how I feel about how we—how you operate things here. Every time I bring it up though you find that_ balance_ is the excuse for everything."

"Balance is the factor behind everything Akali, you know that."

Her voice rising, Akali continued on, "So when we apprehended those filthy murderers at Bilgewater you just gave them to the guards for sake of balance? "

"Yes Akali. I showed mercy and restraint. The people who can give justice to them are the guards and—"

"You and me both knew that those guards are weak. They are easily bribed, and yet you reassured me that this is how we maintain the oh so powerful 'balance'". Her voice cracked.

"They needed trials, girl."

The nickname brought Akali to a level of rage she had never felt before.

"Trails? Trails you say? We saw them kill those people! We knew without a shadow of a doubt! Yet you insisted we give them up to those trash guards. You said I should trust you! But guess what Shen. Those people escaped." She took a breath, and her voice became dangerously low. "They went on to kill families of_ innocent people_, until I stopped them again."

"Akali", Shen began to growl.

"No Shen. Just stop. I should have stuck a blade right between their eyes after what they did. Along with all the other people we've shown mercy to that didn't deserve it. Inaction has been the Kinkou's greatest weakness ever since your father died! It's like you've become afraid that we are made of glass!"

Shen let out a sharp exhale. "Get out."

"Gladly. I just hope you sleep well tonight with the knowledge that you had the power to stop innocent people from dying. But you know what, you didn't, and I think it's because you're a coward."

Akali moved towards the door, but Shen blocked it before she could get halfway across the room.

Shen's voice faltered. "Akali I have never been more…" he ran a hand down his masked face and then settled it on the back of his neck. "I just...I always…"

Shen began to reach for his mask once more.

He began to lift it up off his face.

But she wouldn't be baited with her curiosity at seeing his features.

So Akali strode around him.

And she left.

Shen had never thought he would have these kind of feelings, these strange alien emotions, ever again. He had purged them from his system so long ago, it was ridiculous someone could force them back down his throat and into his heart again. Absolutely ridiculous. But here he was, with his mask in his hand, wondering if she would ever come back. Wondering when he started to rely on her so much. Wondering if he could lead without her. Wondering why he had reached for his mask. But what he was wondering most of all, was if she was right about him.

* * *

Shen had never thought he would have these kind of feelings, these strange alien emotions, ever again. He had purged them from his system so long ago, it was ridiculous someone could force them back down his throat and into his heart again. Absolutely ridiculous. But here he was, with his mask in his hand, wondering if she would ever come back. Wondering when he started to rely on her so much. Wondering if he could lead without her. But what he was wondering most of all, was why he had felt so strongly that he needed her to see him without the mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kama or Kunai? Depends How I'm Feeling

She brushed her gloved hands against the stone walls of the guild, pacing away from Shen's room. The cold stones were so familiar. She knew every crack, every brick. Putting aside her nostalgia, Akali looked forward. It was all that one could do now.

She wanted to head to her room before walking through the Kinkou guild one last time but knew she couldn't risk running into Shen again. Her disappointment in his responses might make her do something she'd regret. And she wouldn't mind that being how she remembered him—making a last stitch, foolish effort to get her to stay by taking off his mask.

She would admit though, she wondered who Shen was past the whole "balance" charade. Past even who he was with just herself and Kennen. She knew he always held back on being their actual companion, their actual friend. There was a time she respected him for it, but that faded when she started asking questions about his way of running things. When the turn came to head to her quarters, she instead found herself turning towards the armory.

Silently praying no one would be there, Akali peeked through the double doors.

All clear.

Her shoulders relaxed—she really didn't want anyone praising her for being the Fist of Shadow right now. She strode to the weapon racks with purpose; finding herself gravitating to the new kama they had just received. Akali pondered the grand collection of weapons in front of her.

_Perhaps it is good to go with something at least a tad familiar._

She grabbed a sleek, top-heavy kama off the wall. It was different than her usual blades, and her callouses felt strange on the cool metal handle, but she could tell it was of good quality. Despite being so unfamiliar with the smooth design, it made her feel calm, almost…reassured.

This was an exceptional blade, and her and it would make an admirable team. She heard Shen's voice in her mind as she reached to grab another kama off the wall, "Akali, when using kama I would recommend a pair. This gives you extra stability on the field, extra balance." She quickly turned away from the wall with the first blade in her hand.

_No_, she thought to herself, _having two different weapons will give me more variability, more of an element of surprise when fighting clever opponents._ _I'll find something else_.

She moved towards a heavy oak table and set her new kama down, glancing at the boxes on the sturdy table. Deadly blow darts, razor thin knives, reinforced fans, poison senbon, and countless other deadly oddities were haphazardly organized within. She grabbed up the cloth bag of smoke bombs, which she was rather confident in her ability of using, and continued to scan the table for something else to add to her arsenal. She caught sight of the kunai blades at the edge of the table. She remembered seeing them used by plenty of ninjas during training; but had never gotten too interested during her own practice. Perhaps this would be her time to try something new—and besides, it would be difficult to find some of this quality again after she left. She stuffed them into the smoke bomb bag, making note to make sure her next piece of attire has more pockets.

Feeling a prickle on the back of her neck, Akali whirled, meeting the eyes of someone in the doorway.

"Hello master!"

Akali un-tensed her body and put down the blade she had held at the ready. She slightly shook her head.

"Yes hello to you Miss...Shima."

Akali paused for a split second to remember the young ward's name. Shima hadn't been in the Kinkou long, but Akali has seen her train a few times. Despite the girl's stout frame, Akali remembered she showed great progress with the emerald throwing axes. It reminded Akali of her own younger days, dutifully training under Kennen; and copying the older assassins perhaps a bit too much. Now that she was quickly approaching 21, Akali wishes she had kept a journal then to look back on.

"You seem distracted, is something wrong Master?"

Akali focused back on the girl in front of her, surprised she had zoned out in front of someone.

"No Shima, I just was going through the new inventory."

"I could help you! I've been wanting to see some of the other weapons we have available here!"

"That's thoughtful, but I'm almost finished. And I—"

Shima jumped in with her chipper voice. "Could you maybe show me what you've picked out for yourself Master? I admire your mastery of so many different blades! It would be very...er..."

Shima realized Akali was looking down at her a bit seriously "...it would be very...insightful! I'm sure I could learn a lot from you Master."

Akali picked up the weapons she had chosen and walked across the room to stand next to Shima in the doorway. "Maybe another time."

"Oh. Um, okay! Sorry I bothered you Master Akali!" Akali looked back and gave the girl a slight smile before she strode down the hallway.

* * *

"I wonder if I did something to displease her in training"

"Shima, I'm sure it's fine. She was probably just having a bad day."

"Turi I wouldn't be so sure about that. I've never seen Master Akali not be enthusiastic about training us. Shima, did she really look serious? Her resting face is a little intense and since you're new you might've mistaken it for anger."

The three apprentices continued theorizing as they made their way to the dining room.

"Perhaps Master Akali was testing you? To see if you could withstand the pressure of intimidation?" Luka, the third friend, added.

A gravelly voice spoke up from behind the young friends.

"What is this about Akali?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Fist of Shadow Was My Mom. I Do Things Differently

That curious little ward had used up quite a bit of Akali's limited time left at the Order. She knew Shen was going to try and come find her, which was to be avoided at all costs, but still found herself feeling bad about disappointing Shima. The girl obviously just had a lot to learn, and Akali always loved helping the eager ones. She supposed now she wouldn't have to worry about that. Teaching wasn't really the path she saw herself on anyways.

Akali made a mental list of the things in her bedroom and concluded there wasn't anything worth going back for. She had left her old weapons, a couple meditation scrolls, and a few bags of change, but nothing particularly valuable.

The only thing that she considered retrieving was a beautiful water dragon tapestry Kennen got her when she became the Fist of Shadow. It reminded her of the ways her mother spoke of Akali's strength, how she would compare it to a valuable tool.

_"Come Akali", _her mother would say in a low tone, "_you must learn to harness your own strength before you hope to harness others."_

She couldn't help noticing the obvious ways her mother and Shen were similar. They both were always reminding her, always looking out for her. Well, Shen was a bit more protective of Akali and less of a free spirit than her mother, but their values were more or less the same. She remembered them working together before, when she was still just a young girl. Back then Shen was still the quiet, indecisive leader trying his hardest to follow his father's footsteps. He still could still be hesitant about the unknown now, but it was something Akali respected—unlike how her mother would sigh at it.

It was silly, thinking about him like this, the sliver of trust he had with her before was probably shattered now, but Akali couldn't find it in herself to care. She wasn't obligated to keep her thoughts in check anymore, wasn't obligated to have an inhumanly balanced mind. But even if it was not an obligation, she did realize this—the wondering and dreaming of what could have been—was a waste of time.

Perhaps that was another reason she found herself wanting that tapestry so badly. It reminded her of all her success that she got from her training here, of all dreams that had been achieved. Becoming the Fist of Shadow, mastering her technique, becoming inspirational to the wards. She would also admit (but only to Kennen) that she wanted the tapestry because it felt a bit like a good luck charm to her. Almost as if the dragon itself was rewarding her for her triumphs.

But Akali never turned back towards her quarters to get the woven decoration.

She supposed she would have to make her own luck now.

* * *

Shen strode away from the three young acolytes, his emotions unreadable after they had hesitantly told him about Shima's strange experience with Akali. They didn't seem to suspect she was leaving, and for that he felt some relief, as he wasn't sure he had a solid enough plan for when the news got out to the rest of the Order.

Should he not be able to get Akali to stay though, he knew he would have to announce her leaving somehow. He could leave the rumors to settle for a while after she's been gone, but it would take too long. It was unlikely many would notice Akali leaving as strange considering she goes on missions frequently, and he wasn't sure keeping everyone out of the loop was a good idea.

_So this is it…she's really leaving._

The realization seemed to slice his heart open, revealing his most vulnerable emotions and throwing his rational planning aside. What would he do without her? How would he be balanced with no Fist of Shadow, with no right-hand, with no Akali? His pace increased.

_I have to find her. I must find her._

He redirected himself to the wing of the Kinkou that contained permanent living quarters. The paper walls turned to stone as he quickened his pace once again and found himself in front of Akali's room.

He hadn't been inside many times. In fact he never really went inside any of the others' rooms. It felt like an invasion of privacy to be going into her space. He reminded himself that she didn't exactly consider this to be her home any longer. So, despite the strange feeling in his chest, he slid the master key into its lock and revealed her room.

It was simple, but quite customized, showing how long she had been there. Akali had always accounted for quality over quantity, so despite there being few decorations, everything was immaculate and built to last. She had heavy fabrics, dyed soft creams, making up the small bed, and a sturdy wood desk pushed against the wall, right next to the modest window that overlooked the training grounds. He was a bit surprised at the amount of papers stacked about, particularly the sketches of weapon ideas that appeared meticulously thought-out.

He didn't know she had interest in things like that. In fact, he realized he knew next to nothing about her past her abilities in the field. Did she want to try a new weapon? Did she have a favorite food or flower? Did she tell those things to Kennen? Or perhaps to the others in the guild? An unknown emotion bubbled within him. He angerly stamped it down, logic taking control.

_What am I doing? She's not going to come back here. I'm not someone who could persuade her to stay even if she did. This is ridiculous._

Kennen could though. In fact, Shen wondered if the Yordle had already predicted his friend's actions. They had perhaps even spoken of it. _Yes, _Shen thought, _speaking to Kennen is the best course of action right now. Even if I did find Akali she would have no reason to listen to me. But Kennen…he always knows how to calm her fire._

So, Shen checked to make sure his emotions were pushed to an abandoned part of his mind. Checked that they were still shriveled up where no one, not even himself, could find them. He made his way to search for his Yordle associate.

* * *

She had found herself at the mess hall.

Strangely enough, she realized this would be the most difficult place for her to leave behind.

People called her name in joyous greeting when she walked inside and, even for just a moment, she pretended this was a day like any other. She let herself wildly smile back at her peers. She let herself ruffle a favorite student's hair. She let herself feed the cook's dog table scraps. She didn't sit down though, for fear that she wouldn't be able to leave if she talked too long with the ambitious ward, Hiromi. Or the vivacious scribe who goes by Hido. Or even the bumbling kitchenhand Ogai, whose face turned red whenever they spoke.

No, she knew she could only stay here so long. So she went to the back of the kitchen to gather some supplies for her journey to the next town. For her journey away from here.

The Cook gave a shout when she went back into his pantry, too used to her shenanigans of eating all his supplies, but stopped protesting at the sight of her seldom face. Akali grabbed a sturdy cloth bag and began filling it, relieved he hadn't asked what was wrong.

She grabbed the practical items first: bread, medical herbs, precooked meat, legumes, and a canteen of water. She moved on to her pleasures then, hastily grabbing a variety of dried fruit, mini fig cakes wrapped in cloth, and crunchy cinnamon biscuits. When he noticed her packing, Ogai even brought some noodle soup for her in a small flask. He knew it was her favorite.

She spared one last glance at the mess hall, with it's lively chatter, warm kotatsu, smiling faces, and delectable foods. She would miss having this place as an escape very much.

A rollercoaster of emotions bombarded Akali when she realized nothing was standing in the way from her leaving anymore. Everything was packed, and she had told Shen what her intentions were, even if he didn't accept them. She wouldn't let herself wish he had reacted differently though. It would change nothing, and she knew it.

So, with a step through the double doors of the Kinkou Order, the Fist of Shadow became the Rouge Assassin.

* * *

Hello to my lovely readers! So sorry it took such a while for me to update. I was on vacation and was unable to bring my laptop with me to work on this fanfic, so writing it took a lot longer than I thought. From now on, I will be posting weekly! Hopefully with longer chapters too! Have a lovely rest of your summer, and I would love to hear your thoughts on what I can improve on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Restraint's Not Really My Thing

She ran across a field, savoring the feeling of tall grass against her shins and her ponytail streaming behind her. Her speed increased as she let her strides grow longer, and her legs pump faster. Leaping over a fallen tree to enter the forest, something dawned on her—she hadn't felt this free in a long time.

Such a wonderful moment this was. The sun peeking through the brilliant green forest warmed her skin and the smell of soil and pine lifted through the air and calmed her racing thoughts.

Traveling had always been one of her favorite parts of a mission. The anticipation for where she was going, the ability to push her physical limits, the unshackled wilderness. Well, not always wilderness. Even making her way through the smaller towns brought her a distinct type of joy. She was almost obsessed with seeing the different cultures and foods that made each place unique.

She had been on hundreds of missions, but this time it was different.

She would make meals from her heart now, cooking delectable stews or mixing wild berries into sweet jam each night. She would let herself swim in the rivers or sharpen her blades while lounging in a tree. She had no master, no rules holding her back.

There was no more militant "balance" or efficiency. She would take her time to stare at the stars and shop at the villages. She had nowhere to be other than away from the Kinkou. She let herself enjoy this time. Because she knew eventually, she would go back to work. Go back to helping people who couldn't help themselves.

But for now, The Rouge Assassin traveled South though Ionia. Towards the port town of Weh'le, where she planned to take a boat into the untamed city of Bildgewater.

* * *

"I'm not sure, but she did have the strangest look on her face when rummaging through my pantries."

"I noticed her acting a bit strange too Cook. She usually will stop and chat with me for a min', but she seemed rather in a hurry."

The quick voice of Shima jumped into the conversation. "You mean she will usually stop and tease you, huh Ogai?

The lean man ran a hand through his short mahogany hair, tussling the curls slightly. "I suppose you could say that Shima, but it isn't the point. Akali was being a tad strange when she left for her trip a couple days ago. I wonder if we did something to upset her?"

"Dontcha worry too much Ogai! I may not have been here all that long, but Luka said the way she was rushing about was strange too. I doubt it has anything to do with you."

"Shima…" the cook warned in a low, calm tone, "…remember to speak to Ogai with respect. He is your superior here despite being your friend. Everyone who lives here in the Order had training before you fresh crop of acolytes arrived."

Shima turned her attention to the Cook. "Yessir. I meant nothing by it! I'm just getting used to all the rules here… But back to Master Akali." The ward's voice brimmed with excitement. "Do you think I'll get a chance to train under her once she comes back? Having her and Master Shen teach me was what I was most excited for when traveling here!"

Ogai glanced towards the door to the mess hall, hesitant to give Shima the answer she wasn't looking for. "I'm not so sure…the mission must have been pretty serious for even Akali to be seldom when leaving. But you'll get to train with the Masters soon enough Shima."

The three Kinkou members—an old cook, quiet man, and youthful apprentice—quieted their speculations as they entered the mess hall, totally unaware that Akali's path was leading her far away from ever teaching Shima.

* * *

After three days of traveling by foot, Akali had found herself at the base of the Southern Navori Mountains. Knowing fully well that she had too few supplies to cross through the dangerous peaks and get to Weh'le, she was forced to stop at a lively town nestled between the river and the mountains.

Though it wasn't on the map she had brought along, the town was full of bustling tradesmen and other weary travelers. Songbirds perched on the shingled roofs of the town's happy little homes and shops. Children crowded around a baker selling sweets as a quilt-maker looked on jealously.

Being careful to not become distracted by the delectable smells coming from the inn, the ninja wandered her way through the cobblestone streets.

The road opened into a crowded—but rather quaint—plaza where rows of tradesmen sold their wares to those preparing to make it through the mountain pass. Low budget weapons, foods of all kind, and potions laced with feeble magic were the most popular. But behind the more crudely made stalls, Akali saw real talent. A mage with powerful talismans, a skilled blacksmith proudly displaying quality steel, and a heavily built group of mercenaries talking amongst themselves. All were likely taking advantage of the business that must flow through this well-placed town.

She couldn't help but slip through the crowd over to the blacksmith and his shop.

_There's nothing wrong with a quick peek. I'm only checking it out…it's not like I'm buying anything._

The blacksmith, locked in a conversation on price with a heated knight, didn't even glance her way as she scanned his booth.

The only regret she had about the way she left was not saying goodbye to Kennen. The little Yordle really had been, and still was, an important friend to her. They would have silly competitions on who could guess how many times Shen would say "balance" in training, or who could get the healer to laugh first.

Her favorite memory of him was when he had dragged her along to go tour the Placidium Academy. This had eventually led to him "accidentally" electrocuted one of the sniveling professors who was getting a bit too…_diplomatic_ with her.

Irelia had scolded them quite a bit after that, but Akali knew the only reason the professor didn't teach there anymore was because of the mature woman. Nevertheless, the lecturing never stopped Kennen from being the prankster of the Kinkou. He always was one to keep things lively by not being afraid to show his personality.

Seeing the shuriken—Kennen's chosen weapons—glinting at her from the table almost mocked these treasured memories of her friend. Before even realizing it, she had bought them.

* * *

Salutations my lovelies! Still trying to figure out how I'm structuring this story, so please try and be patient between chapters! The action is going to begin in the next few chapters, so stay tuned!

Also don't forget to leave reviews on how I can improve. This is my first fanfiction so I'd love feedback! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No More Meditation or Masters

Though she didn't plan on leaving the town for another few days, Akali felt a certain pain at the thought of going away from its charming plazas and winding streets. It didn't seem to be a place where much crime festered—in fact, she didn't think she had ever even heard of anything foul happening here. Perhaps it wasn't the best place to find people in need of reckoning, but she still decided to try and ask the locals if there was any trouble afoot.

A tired schoolteacher—she taught mana restoration by the looks of her long cape and glowing skin—was the one who finally said something to catch Akali's attention.

The busy woman had taken a minute to walk out of the stone training ring where her class was practicing. She had nervously turned her attention to the assassin—whose resting face probably did look a bit angry and impatient as she waited.

Akali was sure to give the stunning woman a gentle smile, to show she wasn't someone who was going to start trouble. She explained her situation earnestly.

The mage offhandedly remarked about how a new creature had taken refuge in the mountains, and that it was only a matter of time before it got hungry. Before Akali could ask more though, the teacher had quickly flashed to help a student gain control of his magic, her long white hair flowing in tendrils behinds her.

_I wonder what kind of beasts reside in the rocky pass. Should I wait to go through with a supporting mage? What if they recognize me—I don't know what to say if someone calls me the Fist of Shadow...maybe I'll I be able to make it through alone..._

While letting her thoughts run, she eventually ended up back at the little lodge she had seen when first entering the town. It seemed nice enough, and Akali rather enjoyed the runic markings on the shutters. Not only did they add decoration to the otherwise plain building, but they showed the owners cared enough to at least magically ward the place.

After assessing the building for another moment (and eventually deeming it safe), she walked inside to see a young woman—whose long slit skirt showed off her two cloven deer legs—singing quietly behind a counter made of a large slab of stone. The room was quite well-lit from lanterns strewn about, and Akali assumed from the distant hum there was a lounge or bar of some kind in the basement. She walked up to the counter, garnering the woman's attention.

"Something I can do for you, Miss?" The lady gave a sweet smile while pushing her tawny brown hair behind her floppy doe ears.

Akali explained that she needed a room and went on to question her about the revel downstairs.

"Ah yes, indeed Miss. We have a little lounge downstairs. There's ale and other refreshments once dusk hits, but until then there is just an angry crowd readying for the barkeep to serve them. There is quite the rowdy bunch of mercenaries down there at the moment, so you may want to avoid enjoying yourself there for tonight." She glanced towards Akali's weapons. "Though I suppose you may be a member of their party?"

"No, I happen to just be passing through for the night."

The conversation continued, and Akali found herself enjoying the young woman's company. She eventually got the keys to a room on the second floor and made her way there.

* * *

Shen's reverberating blows shook the punching bag. Despite his unwavering denial that she wasn't coming back, he had neglected physical training since Akali left two days ago. He hadn't called his spirit blade in quite a while, and the blue energy that had built up was giving his hits intense strength. He wasn't completely in control of his emotions whenever he thought of her, and it was more than quite a bit frightening.

The Eye of Twilight had not been afraid for a long time.

Nonetheless, he was trying to be rational about how to proceed. Gauging what Akali felt the last time he had seen her was the most difficult part of all. He would usually rely on intense meditation to give him answers, but recently even that had failed him. His mind was too full of her.

He ended the training early, not wanting to draw too much attention with his angry workout. He had noticed acolytes, who were sparring amongst themselves, begin to glance over at him. He couldn't let them suspect anything was wrong.

Shen found himself wanting to take off his mask. Wanting to show them he was human too. That he needed help just as much as they did. Of course, the thought was swept away like trash.

He turned a corner and found himself running right into a lean form. Glasses fell to the ground, shortly followed by the figure himself. Shen stooped down, noticing him to be a new scribe they had hired for the Kinkou archives.

The man fumbled for his glasses. "Gosh, I thought you ninjas were a bit more careful! You truly are some of the mo-"

The scribe, now with his thin, circular glasses resting on his nose, realized who he was talking to.

"Oh um hello Eye of Twilight. Master Eye of Twilight? Master Shen Eye of Twilight Sir?"

"Master Shen is fine. I apologize for not being on high alert." It really wasn't like him at all to not be in balance, and Shen supposed it was messing with his senses. He ordinarily would have never had such dampened reflexes. Besides, the size difference between the lanky scribe and broad-shouldered ninja was almost comical, and Shen really was a little worried he may have hurt the man.

"It's alright Master Shen. I was just making my way to the training rooms. Master Akali had said I needed to 'bulk up' if I wanted to be in the Kinkou. Where is she anyway?"

Shen tensed up at her name. "On a mission. It's classified." He said the words a bit too tightly.

The man was sure to take note of that.

Unfortunately, Shen didn't.

Sorry for the wait everyone! I was rather ill this week! Remember to leave reviews; they brighten my day. 😉


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

If You Look Dangerous, You Better **Be** Dangerous

Akali wasn't surprised to see that the room was small and homey, much like everything seemed to be in this town. It had a queen-sized bed pushed against the wall to her right, and a chest of old drawers across from it on the left. She wandered over to the window, noting that it was positioned opposite from the door.

_Good to have plenty of escape routes…_

She opened the wispy curtains and observed the town below. The sun was approaching the horizon, and many of the tradesmen were strewing up lanterns to sell their wares to the night owls. They probably got more business from the drunken revelers in the evening than the careful townspeople during the day.

She unbuckled and untied her gear, mainly consisting of her traveling bag and mat, and stowed it under the bed. No need to be carrying it around if she would be here for a few more days. She thought back on the ealier dilemma of today.

_Can I make it through the pass without a group?_

She wasn't a fool. Making the journey with at least a healer or mage would be safer, especially with this unknown creature posing a threat she can't exactly prepare for. Akali was patient and rather liked this little town, so waiting around wouldn't be a problem. She would just have to ask around a bit and find someone willing to come along. It shouldn't be too hard.

Today she decided to relax. Though when first beginning on her journey away from her old life Akali had struggled with finding a purpose for lounging around, she had realized that without a mission pressing on her back or the many responsibilities of being Fist of Shadow, it was well…comforting. She settled onto the comfortable bed and mindlessly sharpened her knives—thinking of everything and yet also nothing.

She thought it may have been a tad bit ironic how balanced she felt without Shen telling her how important it was.

Night had approached, and Akali couldn't help but explore the town further. As her mother used to say, _Every city has a different face under the stars_… _It's our job to determine if it's beautiful or savage._

This town was hardly large enough to be called a city, but Akali supposed the saying still applied. Back in the room, she had strapped her kama to her thigh and tucked a few knives into her belt and boots. It was about time to get rid of these shrunken clothes. She wouldn't mind having less restriction when moving too—especially with all the traveling she was doing these days.

Finding her way back into the market was easy—it was lit up with the floating lanterns. The square almost seemed more crowded at night, with people brushing up against each other and jolly merchants persuading them to spend money. There were more stalls up too, selling alcohol and dinner to their laughing patrons.

She pushed through the crowd, looking up at the signs for each shop she went by. The stores were tightly packed, built so closely together there was hardly an alleyway between them. Each had the same amount of character as the inn, with painted shutters and flowerboxes hanging under the windows of the upper floors. Eventually, she found what she was looking for: A thin stone brick building with ivy creeping up its walls. Its sign had "A Stich in Time" written on it in curling letters, and wide windows displayed garments of every fabric and shape.

This was the tailor the innkeeper, who Akali had learned was named Bridgette, had recommended. She said they could make just about anything in record time, and that the prices were fair.

A bell rang when she went through the doors, and a cat with a feathered tail jumped off a counter to her left. A small woman bustled out of the back room and greeted Akali with a smile. She took the measuring tape from around her neck and looked at the ninja pointedly.

"Why dearie, who forces you to stuff yourself into those old clothes each morning."

Akali liked this stout lady and her bluntness.

"I was hoping you would be able to help me with that."

"Well since that's my job I think this will work mighty well. Whatcha looking for?"

Akali told her the list of things she wanted. The requests were rather simple, only really stressing practicality and having some actual pockets.

The woman took her measurements and with the flick of magic from her hand made a cloth mannequin of Akali's body type. They worked for a while, the tailor's magic speeding the process greatly and allowing for Akali to point out any changes she should make.

The product ended up just as she wished, and she happily tipped the woman. She had commissioned a mask as well to match her new cropped top and flowing pants, which were cinched perfectly at the ankles to stay out of her way during fights. Everything was her signature forest green hue and was made of quality fabrics. Akali knew these garments would last.

After sharing tea with the tailor and thanking her for her help, Akali headed back towards the inn.

She was quite ready for a good night's sleep.

Bridgette wasn't at the counter, which seemed a bit odd, but Akali guessed she likely had to go deal with rowdy customers in the downstairs tavern. She stretched happily, surprised at her excitement at wearing her new clothes tomorrow. She had never let herself get excited about these kinds of things before.

Akali went up the stairs and turned down the hall towards her room.

_I wonder if I should head out tomorrow or—_

She paused mid-thought, instantly on edge. Something was wrong.

Akali dashed towards the corner she had gone around seconds before, a small knife already in her left hand. Her brain became laser-focused on survival and determining the threat. An assassin? A rival ninja? A dangerous beast?

Anything could be on the other side of that bend. She would just have to be ready for it.

She turned to see…nothing. It was just an empty hallway leading back down to the stairs. Not a thing out of place.

But her instincts were hardly ever wrong, and she knew it.

As she continued walking, Akali listened with extreme caution and grabbed her kama off her hip. She felt too exposed in this hallway and quickened her pace towards her room, knowing that she could escape out the window and get to an area with more advantages for a ninja like herself.

Perhaps the roof of this building would be a good spot for her remarkable balance to be put into play.

She closed the door behind her and readied her blades before jumping out of the small window. Using the tiny ledge, she propelled herself up in seconds. Now on the roof, four stories above the naive little town, Akali crouched low and listened for where her attacker would come from.

Her mind raced. _It's most likely they come from my same window…but perhaps they have backup. Then one could flank me and I'd have to vault around the chimney. I also must consider their weapons…_

She wasn't used to being ill-prepared. Without having the Order to back her up and find information, she felt the slightest bit of doubt creep into her chest.

She shook it off, refocusing just in time to whirl around and see a hooded figure _fazing through the goddamn roof._

The man crouched down, sweeping a long blade behind him. The silhouette appeared slightly familiar, but wispy shadows acted as a cloak around his features and build. This must be one of Zed's creations. Nowhere else has she seen techniques like this.

She jumped back as he swept his forearm forward, the blade not far behind. The shadows around him washed over her like tar and seemed to reveal her secrets to the man. Akali swiftly grabbed a shuriken from her waist and whizzed it towards his head. Anticipating his dodge, she threw another shuriken to where his fighting instincts led him. His body moved inhumanely quickly, becoming smoky once again and letting the shuriken pass right through him.

She couldn't help but grin under her mask.

_Now things are getting interesting._

* * *

Hahahaha soooooo it's been a while. Sorry! I wasn't really inspired lately but I WILL make writing a daily habit before the year is over! Look forward to weekly chapters! Love you guys and I hope you stuck around.

Cover made by cattythedoormat on Instagram! As per usual you should check her out 💙


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If They're Smart, They're Scared

Silent footsteps crept across the roof with steadfast determination. The dark form continued encroaching on her, inhumanely quiet.

Akali kept her breathing steady. She had prepared for something like this, despite thinking the little town was safe. An impossibly thin blade she wore through the piercing in her ear was enchanted by Irelia long ago, and it ensured her vision was sharp in the dark. It was worth the trouble she went through to get it. Especially when facing someone who seemed to know some of Zed's tricks, she couldn't afford to have a disadvantage.

The two figures danced around each other, the man swinging a peculiar scythe and Akali brandishing her many blades. Something felt wrong to her— it was the way the scythe seemed to call out her name and the man's shadows seemed to shamelessly curl around her ear.

How could such a powerful magic user be unknown to her?

Though she was still asking who he was, he certainly knew her. The man seemed to analyze her fighting style quickly and adjust his own around it. He arrogantly approached; confident she could be taken down.

Akali got into a defensive position, her heartbeat pumping in her ears.

_I'll teach him to be afraid._

She parried a long swipe from his scythe and jumped onto the slant of the roof, sliding down slightly. He reached for her, grabbing her wrist and swinging his scythe towards her exposed ribcage. In a fluid motion, she twisted her wrist out of his grasp and ducked down under the blade. She jabbed her elbow into his legs and the top-heavy weapon he wielded made his balance deceive him.

He crashed onto the roof, and she slung five knives in his direction. They flew towards him in a perfect arc, glinting with the light of the lanterns, but he turned into shadows once more and they clanged off the roof and into the alley below.

He came straight at her in that form, phasing straight through her kama's sharp edge. She readied for him to be past her defenses. But when she thought he would become human again and strike, he just continued moving forward into her space, until he finally began…well, Akali wasn't sure what even to call it. It was almost as if he fell into her but then melted into her skin.

At first, it just felt warm and strange, like breathing in thick smoke, but within moments Akali began trembling. Across her skin crept a feeling like she was on fire, though only shadows and blue mist swirled around.

The attack seemed to suck all the life out of her, making her fall to her knees as pressure built up inside her chest. She frantically grabbed for a talisman out of her pocket, channeling all her energy into the piece of paper.

Finally, before she felt like she would burst, the man's shadow form was forced out of her and he materialized again on the roof. She ripped a potion from her waist, unstopping it with her teeth and throwing it back before she lost all her strength. With the item's effects she gained a burst of energy, allowing her to dash towards her forgotten kama.

She twirled around, facing the man once again—this time more prepared with talismans in hand to counteract his magic.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

He seemed to have been thrown on the ground when her talisman forced him out of her body, and that was where he still lied. The hood he was wearing had shredded and now his shadows were the only thing keeping his identity concealed. His hand seemed to be burning where it was touching the scythe, and she recognized it rather quickly as magic recoil. The weapon must be putting some kind of strain on his body that made his spells more unpredictable.

She pounced on the opportunity, kicking the taunting weapon across the shingles and onto a balcony below. The man was wavering on his feet behind her now, clutching at his side. With a quick glance, Akali realized the area was still materializing back into a solid. She threw a kunai into his shoulder, and this time he wasn't able to dodge.

His shadows receded into his body, no longer able to cover his face.

Kayn and Akali locked eyes right before he turned into mist before her once again.

Before she knew it, he and his scythe were gone.

* * *

It was the fourth day since Akali left.

Shen had felt his anger and that tiny kernel of fear melt away. He knew now this issue wasn't going to resolve itself. She wasn't coming back without a good reason.

He hadn't spoken to Kennen past the usual debriefing on missions. In fact, Shen had made himself scarce the past few days, instead taking the time to meditate and come somewhat back to balance. He reflected on his position as Eye of Twilight, on his duty as the steady leader of the Kinkou. Nothing could jeopardize that…not even his confusing relationship with Akali.

He would have to get stronger.

Today he was back to normal. Completely ready to train with Kennen. Completely ready for whatever questions Akali's trusted friend would have, and perhaps even the answers the Yordle could give.

They met up in a more secluded training spot, where they would usually come for destructive sparring. It was a small plateau nestled on a mountain ridge, just high enough to feel the mist blanket them.

Shen admitted to himself that he felt a bit strange leaving the guild without Akali there, especially knowing Kennen was coming to meet him. He brushed this off.

_An unexpected inconvenience_, _though not one I can't deal with._

When he arrived Kennen was already waiting, peeling an icy blue fruit with his paws.

"C'mon Shen, dontcha know the early bird gets the worm?"

"I apologize Kennen," Shen's voice was stoic as ever, "I've been quite busy."

At that, Kennen seemed to grumble under his breath about Shen's formalities.

"Sooo~…when were you going to tell me Akali is gone?"

Shen felt his stomach drop. So he did know about her leaving.

_What must he think of me then? The leader and not even able to stop her, not even able to tell everyone else. I haven't seen him these past couple of days._

_What if he thinks I'm weak? Unbalanced?_

The thoughts in Shen's head just kept racing, unable to stop once they were let loose. An anxious voice stumbled around in his mind, unable to see past the worst-case scenarios. His only comfort was that he could conceal his emotions from the outside, that he had his mask covering his features.

_My mask._

The anxiety only increased as Shen thought back on the last time he had seen Akali and what he had tried to do.

_What if she told him?_

_What if-_

"Shen?"

He snapped out of his racing mind, unsure of what had overcome him.

"Have you been doing alright? I know it's important for the Eye of Twilight to find balance on his own but maybe just this once you could-"

"No." Shen's firm voice interjected. "We should just focus on training."

"Okay. I understand."

Shen doubted he really did.

* * *

Leave a comment, they make my day soooo much! Sorry, this fanfic is a bit of a slow burn story, I promise things will get more interesting as time goes on.

Cover made by cattythedoormat on Instagram. CHECK HER OUTTTT!?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Can't Stop What's Comin'

Akali weighed the costs of chasing after Kayn. On one hand, she could end him now, and ensure he wouldn't become any type of problem later. Or, she could take some time to recuperate and gather intel on what he was doing here. To her surprise, she heard Shen's cool voice adding its opinion in the back of her mind.

"Akali, never follow an enemy without backup or knowing you can take them down. You never know how many more are waiting just around a corner."

She shook her head, knowing that while she wanted to be contrary, Shen's advice was still valid.

After grabbing up any knives she had thrown, Akali sat with her back to a chimney, catching her breath. That smoke attack had taken a lot out of her, and right now she was quite vulnerable, but couldn't bring herself to care. Her wrist throbbed where he had roughly grasped it, and she suspected it was sprained. Surprisingly, she was okay overall. There was just a stifling burning in her chest that was really prominent.

She felt the bricks jabbing into her back, but closed her eyes, nonetheless.

One, Two, Three

She counted her breaths, getting up only after she hit ten.

Gently jumping down to the balcony that leads off the roof, Akali wondered if Bridgette was aware of what had just happened. She should probably check that Kayn hadn't terrorized anyone in the building before getting some rest.

She made quick work in her room of making more talismans and grabbing potions to down for more strength. After washing her face and redoing her hair, (which she hadn't cared to straighten recently) the ninja began to feel a bit more awake.

Stalking back into the lobby, Akali surprisingly found Bridgette sweeping away while mindlessly singing a quiet song.

"Bridgette?"

"Oh! Miss Akali, I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

Akali inspected Bridgette, not seeing anything out of the norm. In fact, the young lady seemed quite chipper, ribbons tying her hair back to expose her doe ears. Some type of flour was peppering the apron tied over her dress.

"You weren't at the front desk earlier, were you cooking something?"

"Yes indeedy, I was baking some delicious Guanti apple pie. They say the Guanti apples are supposed to make your eyes silver for an hour if you eat too many of them, so naturally, they are all I've had today. No effects this far, but I'm quite determined!"

Akali let Bridgette ramble for a bit-going on about how she wished for silver eyes when she was little-until she politely cut her off with further questioning.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but did anyone see a man with a scythe come through here today? Has long black hair with a blue streak at the front, about *this* tall, a strange scar on half his face."

"Sorry miss, I didn't see anyone like that. I can ask around for you if you'd like!"

"Thank you Bridgette, but that's okay. Just be sure to be careful, and maybe don't mention him to anyone. He isn't really the friendly type."

Bridgette noticed the caution and underlying meaning in Akali's words.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be careful. Thank you for the warning." Bridgette seemed much less carefree now, but it was better to be uneasy than 6ft under. "I'll get someone to renew the wards outside and perhaps to keep me company so I'm not alone."

Akali smiled and nodded, satisfied with these precautions and quite certain that if Kayn had cared about hurting Bridgette he would've already.

Bridgette walked into what Akali assumed was the kitchen, and the ninja pondered what Kayn was doing in the city. Was he looking for her? Certainly not to bring her over to Zed's crew, based on his aggressiveness. Maybe it was just coincidence? Was he even still in the city? And what type of magic was he learning?

Questions upon questions popped into her head.

Akali needed answers, and she knew the best place to find them.

* * *

Shen noticed a slight change in Kennen when they finished warming up and began to spar. His attacks were more focused, and there was an absence of his usual quips.

They had sparred just the two of them before… but something this time was different.

They exchanged blows, questions brewing in Kennen's eyes. Shen noticed, of course, but chose to ignore them.

The yordle bounced around Shen, using his intense speed and energy regen to his advantage. Though Shen was the main leader of the Kinkou, there were quite a few times he had been tricked and outmaneuvered by Kennen.

Their relationship was strange. Kennen was one of the few people who would tease him, though underneath it all there was mutual respect between the two ninjas. Shen wouldn't call them friends though, more like comrades.

Shen would admit sometimes he felt a bit like an outsider from the Kinkou, despite running it. Usually, he stamped down these feelings to keep his mental balance, but sparring with Kennen with the absence of Akali seemed to draw them to the surface.

Sometimes, when they used to all train together, Kennen would point with his eyes at Shen when speaking alone with Akali. He didn't think Shen noticed, but usually these interactions would lead to Akali slapping Kennen's arm or blushing furiously, which wasn't particularly conspicuous.

The way Kennen darted in and lobbed a shuriken at Shen reminded him of another memory. Particularly how when Akali and Shen were training, Kennen would throw dulled ninja stars at her feet to make her lose balance. At first she would scold him for this, but eventually, it did make her footwork improve.

The two of them made bets (which Akali usually lost), put spicy Chimpewr in each other's food, and purposely distracted the other while meditating. They always seemed to annoy each other worse than most siblings.

Despite all this, Akali and Kennen had cultivated a sense of companionship and trust in each other that Shen secretly wished he had. It was almost as if they were in on a private joke that Shen just couldn't understand. Kennen brought out the silly side of Akali, and they treated each other like family.

With these thoughts floating around, Shen felt oddly tired.

He backed away from the fight, and Kennen looked at him curiously.

"Kennen...what did you think?"

"Uhhh, about what?"

"About her. About what I should do."

"Well whatever you did certainly didn't work out, so I'm glad you had the sense to come ask for my help." Sarcasm was dripping in Kennen's voice. It was true, Shen had even walked to Kennen's room to talk, but never found it in himself to knock.

"I just," Shen's voice left it's stoic tone for a second and began to waver, "...thought she would come back."

Kennen moved aside, eyes losing a tad bit of that electricity. He ran both hands through the long fur on his head, eventually letting them rest on the back of his neck.

"And I just thought you guys would be able to talk it out."

Shen proceeded cautiously with his words, ever the diplomat. "Things were very tense at the moment-we both acted irrationally. And while it's my responsibility to stay calm, when I'm talking to her I just…can't stop from feeling out of balance."

He crossed his arms, leaning on a flat stone next to the training area. Kennen, to his surprise, clamored up beside him, letting his legs dangle off the slab.

"Akali always has been a bit unpredictable. I just always knew she respected you, in fact, she would talk about you more than anyone. Always wondering what you would teach her next and how she would fare in sparring. I'm sorry for assuming that you could work it out together. I…I should have done something more."

"Don't think my mistakes are your fault for one second."

Kennen looked at the ground.

In a rare comforting gesture, Shen patted Kennen's shoulder.

"Do you think she will be okay out there? I know she can fend for herself, but the Kinkou has been her home for her entire life..."

Shen looked up, determination in his eyes.

"She will be, and when our paths cross again, we will bring her home."

* * *

I've been struggling a little with Shen's perspective. Let me know any suggestions you have in the comments!

Cover made by cattythedoormat on Instagram! Her league fanart is amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

You Can Never Have Too Many Kunai

Despite this already becoming a ridiculously long day for Akali, she knew she couldn't rest until getting some answers. Though this wasn't the healthiest habit, it did make her get missions done efficiently, and Akali supposed that was what counted. Shen would always say doing this messed with her internal balance. Akali would say that sometimes she liked throwing herself into her work.

Akali observed the stars overhead. The moon was full and round, like an Ionian flower right before it bloomed. It was just past midnight.

After making a quick stop to pick up the throwing knives she had let tumble down during the fight, Akali took the time to drink another potion. She felt her limbs gain a flurry of strength once more and the soreness in her muscles faded into the background.

Despite the kunai she retrieved being nothing particularly special, she was glad to have them back…it would be harder to gain new blades now that she was on her own. When dealing with Kayn, one of the Shadow Order's most promising members, she really didn't want to be down any weapons. She couldn't help but admit that feeling the familiar handles rest in her hand or twirl around her fingers made her relax. They comforted her through all this change.

Akali surveyed the town square, which was growing quieter as the night trudged on. It seemed to be free of any shadow wielding assassins, so she let her wary muscles trudge back to her room.

_Please let him not come back for a while...I don't know if I could take an attack right now. _

She rubbed her right shoulder, knowing it would be throbbing later. There better be a decent healer in this town.

_One thing. Just one thing to check before I can rest._

Akali climbed out the window of her room and pulled herself up on the sill above her floor. She swung up onto the roof for a last glance at things, scanning particularly for any clues about Kayn's strange new magic.

She knew Zed's acolytes had many forms of dark magic they wielded, but the spells of Zed's supposed protegee were more powerful—and concerning—than usual. She still felt the tightness in her chest struggling to fade from his attacks, as well as soreness in her throat. Her top priority is to learn better counters for him; especially because she didn't have a quick yordle or the Eye of Twilight watching her back anymore. Talismans weren't particularly reliable either…

Akali felt around the shingles, trying to see if Kayn melting through them had caused any shifting. They seemed solid enough, even with some probing. She examined one of the looser ones, noticing there was a scrap of his clothing wedged clean through. There was not a crack around it, almost as if the cloth couldn't turn into mist with the rest of him.

_He must still be learning how to control it. But how did he gain so much power this quickly?_

Last time Kayn and Akali had clashed he had seemed talented, sure, but nothing like he was today. Now he had tricks she hadn't even heard of before, no matter seen.

She cut a wedge of the fabric off the strip, intending to figure out where it had come from. If she could get to an experienced enough tracker they may give her some kind of clue based on this seemingly meaningless evidence. A stretch, but she could use any leads at this point.

Akali continued retracing her steps during the fight, hopping down to where Kayn's scythe had fallen. The spot the scythe had clanged onto had a dark black outline, as though it had scorched the very place it rested. She swiped her index finger through the dark substance, eyes widening as it slipped right off and hurriedly swished back down onto the stones—going from sticky to smooth in a matter of seconds.

She took out one of her empty potion vials and scooped up some of the dark, murky liquid. In the bottle it grappled towards the stain below, desperate to reach its spot once more. Perhaps coming back up here wasn't a waste of time after all.

Only the most intense darkin weapons left residue like that.

Next time she would examine that blade a little more carefully.

* * *

The scribe watched through a square window as Shen and Kennen came back from sparring, golden leaves falling off the thick trees around them.

He pushed his thin spectacles to the top of his nose bridge.

_It's good that I'm learning the masters' schedules better. I'll need to know things like that for my final evaluation._

There was also the matter of that odd exchange he had with the Eye of Twilight. The way he hesitated when asked about Akali had fallen on the scribe's ears the same way a secret does. It was something so minuscule, so slight that it may have just been a strange feeling he had. A silly thought from being in a new setting and not quite knowing the hierarchy of things. Some tone in Shen's voice that the scribe had maybe just made up.

Yet, there was one thing he had learned from all his years in the…_investigative_ business: always follow a feeling.

Shen and Kennen parted ways, and the man craned to watch where Shen was going. He leaned off the chair he was sitting on, its wooden legs tilting a bit dangerously to the left.

Shen glanced about before walking between two particularly large trees and being obscured from his watcher's view.

_Interesting…_

He continued to watch intently, until realizing Shen had been out of view for a strange amount of time. Looking up and down the trees, he didn't see any clues as to where that large ninja had gone. The scribe would have attributed it to him zoning out if he hadn't been wearing his glasses, which were enchanted to keep him focused and, more importantly, sharp-eyed.

Perhaps the glasses worked a bit too well, because when a high pitched "excuse me?" sounded he was sent falling off his chair from surprise.

* * *

Hey all! SORRY IVE BEEN GONE IM SORRY. I'm going to try this new thing and it's called ACTUALLY WRITING EVERY DAY BECAUSE I NEED TO FINISH CHAPTERS LIKE A GOOD PERSON. So hopefully I'll do better in the future! I think I know a better outline for this story now though so it should be easier to write. Before, I just knew the beginning and ending for this fic, but now I have a more precise plan.

Anyways, to any of you who are an Akali main, I hope you can get through the nerfs and buffs cycle. For now, I would recommend finding a new main until she's a bit more stable.

3 Raven

Please leave feedback! It is the best motivator!

Cover made by cattythedoormat on Instagram. If you haven't checked her out by now I don't know what to do with you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I Love What I Do, My Enemies Won't

Akali spent the remainder of the night stalking around town, taking note of magic users and asking around about her aggressor. No one had seen him, which failed to stir any surprise. Unearthing only dead end after dead end, she circled back to the lodge, where good food and rest awaited.

The following two days were consumed by exploring what Kayn had been doing here and where he would materialize next. Akali found nothing of consequence, and reluctantly moved on to finding a specialist in weaponry. That darkin scythe was still the best lead she had to knowing more.

Honestly, it was slightly embarrassing how little she knew about Ionian tradesmen. That information was yet another thing the Kinkou's resources had always provided. The only weapon specialist she recalled that wasn't Kinkou lived all the way back in Navori—but she avoided that palace for good reasons. Reasons she wasn't quite ready to face now.

She _was_ already intending on going through the town of Weh'le to see what it had to offer. Shen had said the city was made up of people who ran from or made trouble. Sounded like her kind of place. Maybe within its puzzling walls she would find a weaponsmith or tracking mage.

Rumors swirled around the mystical town being quite finicky; practically choosing who would be allowed to go make trouble there by using its misty to drive arrogant sailors to their dooms. The port's lanterns would flicker in amusement as the creatures of the deep devoured their writhing prey.

She was glad not to be approaching from the sea.

The mountain pass did contain dangers of its own: beasts that had a reputation for stalking relentlessly, keeping you on the run until you grew insane from paranoia.

_All the victims of the creatures...there is bound to be a concentration of corrupted spirits to deal with too. _

Without the Kinkou, no one was even there to come looking for her; assuming she'd even be able to stay alive if something went wrong. Still, Weh'le was the best bet for finding covert travel to Bilgewater, and now it held the potential for identifying Kayn's blade.

_Maybe it is worth waiting to travel with a group._

It could be weeks before someone else was seeking company to Weh'le. She had overstayed her welcome in this town—especially after the attack. It couldn't be much longer now until the Shadow Order is poking around her blades once again. Yes, leaving sooner rather than later is still the best choice.

Getting to the coast would serve as therapy for her restlessness too. Her thoughts hadn't even really turned to what she would do at Bilgewater; just that there would be plenty of Ionia's traitors hiding amongst the port's rat nests. Her heart was still ready to bring justice to this world. The only difference now was that she could do so on her own terms: hand in hand with her personal morals and values instead of the Kinkou Order's.

_It doesn't have to be overcomplicated with balance and formalities. _

She reached up to rest on her temples, gently massaging. A heavy sigh seeped from her chest.

_I wouldn't mind blowing off steam by putting an end to some slavers…or even practicing my technique on some mountain creature. Just to keep in practice…_

* * *

A day later Akali began to trek through the pass, stocked up on potions, rations, and weapons. In the ninja's freshly sewn pockets hung many inked talismans, and her hair was swept back in a ponytail with a ribbon.

A creature's pained roar echoed in the rocky outcropping, quickly followed by the cawing of Siphi crows.

Chills slithered down her spine and settled in her stomach.

Being alone had never brought this feeling.

* * *

Shen felt surprisingly better after his talk with Kennen. Still a bit more confused than usual, but better. More himself.

Usually when a situation happened, a meeting was called with the three of them. With his two confidants. Just as it was during his father's era, and with every other Eye of Twilight before. It was unprecedented that the "situation" involved the Eye's right hand leaving the order.

Thankfully, things had been relatively quiet in the spirit realm, so that was one less thing on his mind. The acolytes were reported to be making progress, and there had been few issues lately with their missions despite Akali's…absence. He let out a deep breath, realizing he had fallen into the trap of over-analysis once again.

_Old habits die hard._

Shen made his way back towards the mess hall, the study and library passing by.

He let his gaze sweep over to the buildings, muscle memory keeping his head facing forward so his mask concealed his eye-line. His eyes seemed to keep drawing to a single point in the window of the library, where he got an odd feeling someone was watching.

He continued to cut through the open forest, positioning where there was no glare on the glass. He calmly looked over, still feeling his shoulders tense up with that feeling.

_Strange. It's that scribe I ran into. _

The leaves stayed silent under his practiced steps, even as Shen increased his pace. Still, his discomfort didn't wane. That man had searching eyes, like a starved animal lying in wait. It made Shen's instincts weary enough.

_Scribe or not, this one is new. I would rather he didn't watch me so intently._

He walked towards one of the ancient trees, its massive trunk concealing him from view.

_Might as well give him a show._

Stopped behind the tree he singled-out, Shen began seeking out the threads of energy tethered to every being's soul. He felt Kennen's strongest, but the Yordle was always moving so fast Shen knew it could be an unnecessary struggle to link to him. He needed a person that would be convenient to blink to. Someone who was calmer.

He had been practicing this mantra for years now, but occasionally channeling was still beyond his grasp. That moment of feeling uncomfortable in the courtyard was opportunity enough to perfect the technique.

He looked through the spirit realm, searching for a steady energy flow. After a moment, he could see the kitchen, the warm ovens particularly clear, and within seconds felt his own energy pass through the physical world and into that same room. He adjusted his footing on the wood floors, body materializing rapidly.

"Shen? Why did you channel here? Is something wrong?"

Panic swept Ogai's voice, and Shen realized using an unsuspecting person to anchor his spell could be quite inconvenient. There was no need for a ward in here, so Shen had almost chosen someone in the kitchen at random.

He remembered the first time he tried tethering to Akali it working strikingly fast; surprising even him. She had almost hacked his head right off with a kama before recognizing him as having used the ability. After the first time, with her familiar, soothing presence, Shen had accidently made a habit out of blinking to her. He remembered Akali even saying the sensation was pleasant—so long as he only did it when her energy was expecting him.

"Shen?"

_Caught up in my thoughts again._

"Ah, no Ogai. I apologize for startling you. I was merely…" he paused to clear his throat, "…practicing. I thought it may be nice to see what Cook is up to."

It must have been a strange experience for Ogai to go through being shielded and teleported to for the first time. Shen felt a feather of guilt settle in his stomach. At least there was no potential beheadings.

"Oh! That's quite the surprise sir! I can't remember the last time you came to check on us."

Ogai was being authentic in his surprise—Shen knew that—but it still made him feel a bit cold hearing his absence was noticed. Compassion _was_ a crucial part of balance. The Kinkou valued trust, especially Shen. He would even say he thought it more vital than most. He shuffled, adjusting the plates of armor on his forearms. It is difficult to build trust with someone you never make time to check on.

Shen's deep voice was a bit more strained. "I'll have to come around more often then, Ogai." Remorse seems to be a popular emotion lately.

The two ninjas continued in a conversation that could have only been more awkward if Ogai brought up Akali; which, thankfully, he didn't.

Less fortunately, was when Cook walked in and immediately did.

* * *

Hello Hello!

NEWS PEOPLE THERE'S STUFF HAPPENING! Get excited, I'm writing a little Akali x Shen KPOP one-shot (or maybe two-shot if you guys like it). It should be coming out soon. Remember if you have a suggestion or a request for my writing let me know! 😉


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Magic's Fine, Steel's Better.

Akali's limbs tingled as she traveled through the mountains. She traversed jagged terrain; slinking around rough pillars of rock that formed suspiciously convenient enclaves. She wished for rain as the sun beat down on her back.

_It should be snowing at this elevation. _

Beneath one of the dramatically fallen obelisks was a lone plant—its bright red flower eye-catching. Juices from its beautifully green stem reached out from where it was daintily tucked underneath dark, glossy stone. The liquid was dissolving a rat carcass. From the small portion that was still intact, Akali could see emaciation and disease in its body. Patches of its grey fur were missing, and its teeth and gums were strikingly white. She turned away.

One of Shen's more serious lessons came to her mind: corruption of the spirits leads to corruption of the land. Here, it was made most obvious by decay in its inhabitants. Something is unbalanced in the realms.

The ninja silently traveled along; ears perked for the slightest animal breathing in the forest of stone. Eyes raked down her spine, anticipating what she was capable of. She glanced over her shoulder and palmed kunai every now and then. This did little to comfort her, but her hands had fallen into an unbreakable rhythm.

Echoes bounced around the pass (which was becoming narrower as she continued), and a ravine shot through the scaled earth to her left.

As the sun slithered high into the sky, reaching past noon, Akali found a Siphi crow. Ever since seeing their illustrations in Kinkou scrolls the creature's calls had fascinated her. While her mother was gone on missions, nurturing some other young ninja's talents, Akali would sit in the trees and mimic them. Despite her attempts, she had never seen one up close before, only hearing their shrieks deeper in the mountains or glancing at one as it flew out of sight. They were afraid of most other creatures.

This one had not been fearful enough. Its body was mangled, sleek black and gold feathers strewn around its face like a halo. It must have been beautiful before its demise. Dried blood crusted its talons and what was left of the left wing, but the bird was hardly even eaten. Bacteria gave it a stench—bubbling and foul. Disgust pooled in Akali's stomach. She pulled her mask up to her face and looked closer.

_What the fu-_

All four of its eyes were gone—daintily plucked out like sweet little Muj berries. A butterfly, its wings perfect mirrors, fluttered onto the empty sockets, looking up at her before settling itself on the skull and sending its proboscis down to feed. Akali's mahogany eyes distorted in the butterfly's reflective wings, narrowing strangely.

Squatting down, she poked around the body with the tip of a kunai blade. It was stiff in death. She pulled the feathers back: no teeth marks. The small chunks missing from the left wing seemed to have been simply torn off.

Standing up, the ninja peered around at the craggy rock, energy focused. The talisman on her hip flared, and her mind sharpened, waiting for any sounds to pick up on. The crows had gone silent, the lone sound now being the echo of the ravine she had yet to see. The wind stayed stagnant. The butterfly gently moved to a spot with more flesh. Her chakra banged against the talisman—energy angry at being drained from her body so fast. This talisman always did give her trouble. Before she could hear anything more telling, her senses were ordinary again.

Her sixth sense— "common sense" as some have deemed it—told her moving on was the best option. If something came back for this sun-dried meal, she would not be around to face it.

Curiosity killed the crow.

Shen POV—

_The two ninjas continued in a conversation that could have only been more awkward if Ogai brought up Akali; which, thankfully, he didn't. _

_Less fortunately, was when Cook walked in and immediately did._

"Haven't seen you in a'while boy! Were you looking for Akali? I haven't caught her sneaking through my kitchen since last week." Ogai's ears turned red. Shen noticed.

"Ah. I was looking for you and Ogai actually."

"My god for what reason are you wasting time here in the kitchens! Go do Twilight Eye stuff or something!"

An excuse spun its way out of Shen but he kept his voice steady. He didn't like how easy lying had become.

"I wanted to make a provisions request. Just enough for one person for around 8 days of travel."

Cook slapped Ogai on the back and chuckled. "Provisions he says!" He directed his gaze back towards Shen. "You never come in here for something so trivial. You sure there's nothing else we can help you with?"

Shen's stomach dropped at the inquisitiveness of Cook. The older man had been in the Kinkou for a long time, and Akali had raided his kitchen practically since she was born. He knew when something was happening.

Shen shook his head. "That's all. Have them ready in three days' time if possible. Apologies once again Ogai for startling you."

"Oh, um. It was totally fine! Nothing to worry about over here!" He glanced at the floor, feeling strange looking into a mask instead of someone's eyes. Cook moved the attention away from the lankier man.

"Sounds good. Lemme know if you need any other help. I may be an old geezer but I'm still a damn good ninja." He winked.

Shen nodded, taking his leave.

* * *

Hello! Sorry I've been gone for forever, but I would always come back to this chapter and wonder where to go next. It was a bit daunting lol. Here's to hoping I post more frequently haha…

Anyways, I have some K/DA oneshots ready to come out later this week! Check them out if you can.

Also, remember to vote, follow, and comment if you want more of this story. It really motivates me!

Cover made by cattythedoormat on Instagram. AMAZING league of legends art there.


End file.
